


Can I stay?

by thesparrowspeaks



Series: The Zadison Chronicles [6]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Madison Montgomery Needs a Hug, Motherly Cordelia, Nightmares, Nurturing Misty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 04:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21173075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesparrowspeaks/pseuds/thesparrowspeaks
Summary: Or, Zoe has to leave Madison for a night. Madison can't sleep alone.





	Can I stay?

**Author's Note:**

> We're coming up at the end of what I already had written, AND I'll be working on something else for NaNoWriMo, so this series will be slowing down a tiny bit. I still have plans for it and no intention on stopping.

“I still don’t see why you have to go,” Madison whined, watching her girlfriend pack. She was seated on her bed, arms crossed petulantly.

“These Pagan festivals attract witches,” Zoe explained patiently, “so Cordelia wants us to have a couple of representatives. Queenie and I have to be there early so it’s better to go the night before. It’s only one night, we’re coming home as soon as the festival ends.”

“Well why can’t I go?”

“You know why,” Zoe said lightly. “After that stunt last week?”

Madison looked away, shifting weight slightly even though the effects of the hairbrush had long worn off. “What happened to a clean slate?” she pouted.

“You have one with me,” Zoe replied, sitting on the edge of the bed with Madison. “And you even have one with Cordelia. But that doesn’t mean she’s willing to trust you on a trip, either.” Zoe sighed, reading Madison’s face before taking one of her hands gently.

“I know you’re worried. And that’s okay. But you haven’t had nightmares in a while. And if anything happens, you can go to Cordelia.”

“I’d rather go back to Hell than tell Cordelia,” Madison said stubbornly.

“Not funny,” Zoe said, landing a light swat on the side of the blonde’s leg. “I know you don’t want to talk to her, but it is an option. Or you can talk to Misty. She’s been stuck in Hell too, she would probably understand.”

“I’ve killed her before, I’m pretty sure she wouldn’t help me for shit.”

“She also kicked your ass, so I think she’s forgiven you.”

When Madison didn’t respond, Zoe added, “I’ll leave my phone on, and check in with you before bed, and if you need to call and wake me up in the night you can.”

“You need sleep,” Madison mumbled.

“I need to know my girl is okay,” Zoe replied. “It’s going to be alright. It’s just one night, I’ll be back tomorrow.”

“Fine,” Madison muttered.

Zoe leaned in, placing a soft chaste kiss on Madison’s lips before she went back to packing.

* * *

Madison sat in her bed, clutching her phone, waiting. Zoe said she and Queenie went to get dinner, and she would call as soon as they got back to their hotel, which should be any minute now. She was dressed and ready for bed, but feeling very anxious. She was startled when the phone finally rang, before hurrying to answer.

“Zo’?”

“Hey babe,” came the reply. Madison instantly felt relaxed at the sound of her voice. “Sorry I couldn’t call sooner, the restaurant was super slow.”

“It’s okay,” Madison mumbled.

“Are you okay?” Zoe asked. “You can talk to me, Queenie is in the shower and won’t overhear,” she added, knowing Madison might be guarded.

“Not really, but I’ll be okay. It’s only one night,” Madison said, trying to play off her anxiety and failing miserably as her voice trembled.

“It is,” Zoe promised. “Did you eat dinner today?”

“Yeah.”

“Good job babe, I’m proud of you.”

Madison smiled to herself at the praise, melting a little at Zoe’s words. She relaxed for a moment, just talking to her girlfriend about the drive and chatting the way they usually did at the end of the day. Eventually, though, the call had to come to an end.

“I have to go, M, but I’ll text you when I wake up?” Zoe said.

“Okay,” Madison said quietly. The anxiety was settling in again.

“It’ll be alright, love,” said Zoe in a reassuring tone. “Call me if you need to, but your sister witches are there for you as well, if you need them.”

“I’ll be fine,” Madison said, trying to convince herself as much as Zoe.

“I love you, M.”

“Love you too, Zo’.”

Madison sighed, looking at her phone long after Zoe had hung up. She felt tears fill her eyes and tried to blink them away, biting her lip hard. After all she had been through, she decided, she could handle a night alone, and buried herself under the blankets.

Sleep wouldn’t come. The bed was so big, empty, and cold without Zoe in it with her. Madison tossed and turned, trying to wrap herself in the blankets or surround herself with pillows so she felt less alone, but nothing worked. After a couple of hours of struggle, she gave up and weighed her options. She wanted to call Zoe back, but knew she needed to wake up early for the festival tomorrow, and she couldn’t bring herself to wake her now. Thinking it over, she decided that maybe Zoe was right, and the swamp witch may be her best option.

Taking care to avoid the squeaky floorboards, Madison wandered down to Cordelia’s room, pausing in front of the door. “Fuck,” she swore under her breath. A sense of panic started to overtake her, but she forced it down. She still didn’t want to wake Zoe, so she didn’t have any other choice. She slowly reached her hand up and knocked.

Cordelia, of course, opened it immediately, almost as if she’d been expecting her.

“Madison, come on in, what’s wrong?” she asked, leading the small blonde into her room.

Madison allowed herself to be led inside. Sitting up on one side of Cordelia’s bed was Misty, already tucked under the blankets. Madison froze at the reality of what she wanted to ask, and felt her face turn red as she looked back to Cordelia.

“Wait, I’m sorry, it’s stupid, I should just go-” Madison stammered, trying to turn around and leave the room, but she was stopped by Cordelia’s hand on her shoulder.

“It’s alright,” the Supreme said softly. “I thought I might see you tonight.”

“Wait, but...Zoe promised not to tell anyone,” Madison whined. Misty shook her head and laughed.

“She didn’ have to. I been to Hell too, remember? I know how hard sleep comes,” Misty told her. “You know I’ve slept in here with Miss Cordelia for ages now? I ain’t been able to sleep alone since I came back, and I been back far longer than you.”

Madison looked down to her feet, chewing her lip. “Zoe told me to talk to you if I couldn’t sleep...said you’d understand.”

“I know. I told her to before she left,” Misty said. “We both told her to make sure you knew you didn’ have to be alone if you didn’ wanna.”

“It’s true,” Cordelia said, wrapping an arm around Madison’s shoulders. Madison tensed up, hating herself for enjoying the contact. “Now, how we go about this is up to you. If you like, one of us will come sit in your room until you fall asleep, or I can make you a cup of tea...or if it’s what you need, you can sleep in here with us tonight.”

“I...I couldn’t...I’m just gonna...”

“Madison,” Cordelia said softly. She brought her hand up to the young girl’s cheek, noticing how she leaned into her touch despite herself. “You can stay if you need to. All you have to do is ask, and we won’t say anything about it tomorrow.”

Madison looked down, feeling hot tears of embarrassment sting the corners of her eyes, but she nodded. “Can I stay?” she asked quietly, almost a whimper.

“Come on, Hollywood,” Misty called, patting the mattress next to her. “You can be in the middle. Best spot in the house.”

Madison took a shaky breath before moving over to the bed. She climbed in slowly, scooting to lay next to Misty. The older blonde smiled and shifted to lay down, pulling the younger girl into her arms. Soon they were settled, Misty facing Madison and holding her, with one arm lightly playing with the girls hair. Cordelia settled on Madison’s other side, spooning her from behind and putting an arm around her waist, hugging her close.

“Comfy?” Cordelia asked, satisfied when Madison nodded, face buried in Misty’s shoulder.

“Thank you,” the young girl whispered softly. The three settled down, Cordelia raising her hand enough to turn off the light before tucking it back around Madison’s waist. For a moment it was quiet as all three began to drift to sleep.

“Misty?” Madison said suddenly, voice thick with sleep.

“Hm?”

“I’m sorry for killing you.”

Misty raised her eyebrows, surprised by the apology, but responded by holding Madison just a little closer. “I know, darlin’. It’s alright, water under the bridge. Go to sleep, now.” Madison nodded, and the older witches were relieved when her breathing became heavy and slow a few minutes later.

* * *

The next morning, when Madison awoke, Cordelia was already out of bed. Misty had stayed, however, even though she woke with the sun, unwilling to let the young girl wake alone (even if she often did on days Zoe had to teach). She still had Madison wrapped in her arms when the younger blonde stirred.

“Mornin’,” she said gently. “Sleep alright?”

“Yes,” Madison said, sitting up. She looked around in confusion for a moment before scooting away from Misty and rubbing her eyes. “Don’t think this means we’re friends.”

“Wouldn’ dream of it,” Misty said, laughing. “Come on, Miss Cordelia is holding an outdoor class this mornin’ so you can sneak out of here without anyone noticin’ nothin’.”

Madison nodded, whispering a small “thanks” before she quickly exited the room, before she could show too much emotion to the swamp witch. She went back into the room she shared with Zoe, and started to count the hours before her girl returned home.

  



End file.
